Finally, I Got You Kyungie
by Nagichan94
Summary: Kisah Myungsoo untuk mendapatkan cinta sang pujaan hati, si mungil Kyungsoo. Harus ada merasakan yang pahit untuk bisa mendapatkan akhir yang manis. Jangan lupa keikutsertaan member Infinite yang absurd dalam cerita mereka. Gimana, ya? Penasaran? Langsung aja baca! It's Yaoi/Oneshoot/MyungKyung couple/Beware of typho/Don't like? Try to like it then :p


**Fanfiction **

**. **

* * *

**Kyungsoo x Myungsoo **

* * *

**. **

**Enjoy it~**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

* * *

**GEDEBAK, GEDEBUK, BUAGH, BRUK, DUAGH, DUGH, DUESH, SRET, PRAAANG~**

"Woi, apaan sih nih pagi-pagi ribut amat dah!"

Hari ini, di waktu yang sudah tidak bisa dikatakan pagi lagi, di sebuah dorm boyband yang lagi ngehits seantero korea selatan, yakni Infinite. Sedang terjadi kehebohan yang membuat orang-orang berlalu lalang di depan dorm mereka sampai terlonjak kaget. Untung lah mereka tidak jantungan sehingga tidak ada yang menuntut mereka karena melakukan tindak kejahatan yang hampir membuat nyawa orang melayang. Oke, ini terlalu lebay. Lanjut!

Yah, sebenarnya bukan masalah. Toh, hal ini udah biasa banget buat orang-orang yang tinggal di sekitar dorm mereka. Tiap detik, menit, jam, pasti dorm Infinite rame udah kayak di pasar tanah abang. Biasa lah. Dan emang dasarnya selebritis, tiap hari banyak aja yang lewatin itu dorm gandeng dan nggak sedikit dari mereka yang berhenti di depan pintu dorm boyband kece itu cuman buat nguping. Kepo kali ya, berita ngehits apa yang lagi di bahas boyband kece tersebut. Tapi, tiap hari? Apa itu normal mbak, mas, om, tante, bocah ababil? -_-'

Balik ke cerita!

Leader Infinite, Sunggyu lagi berkacak pinggang di depan pintu kamar Myungsoo yang kebuka. Sedangkan member yang lainnya berdiri di belakang sang leader, kepo ngintip dari belakang. Kalo buat Hoya sih, dia mesti ngejinjit dulu buat liat si Myungsoo yang masih mondar-mandir beberes sana-sini.

"Duh, lu tuh ngapa sih, Myung? Dari tadi gedebak-gedebuk gedebak-gedebuk nggak jelas gitu, udah kayak apaan tau. Berisik tau ga." Sunggyu mukanya udah empet banget ngeliat kelakuan –si kucing garong- absurdnya si Myungsoo. Gara-gara itu curut, Sunggyu mesti menunda acara minum teh anggunnya di balkon dorm.

Myungsoo langsung nyamperin Sunggyu trus megang dua pundaknya. "Hyung, gimana nih? Kyungsoo mau dateng kesini. Gue harus apa, hyung? Apaaaaa?" Myungsoo melotot sambil anarkis ngeguncang-guncangin bahu si leader. Berasa ngebejek perkedel kali ya dia. -_-'

"Aduh, bisa nggak sih nggak usah pake otot!? Sakit tau!" omelan Sunggyu pun nggak digubris, malahan si pelaku bejek makin anarkis.

**PLAK **

"Adaw!" Myungsoo langsung jongkok sambil ngusap-ngusap palanya yang kena keplak si Woohyun. _What? Kok bisa gue kena tampol itu si cungkring?_ Batinnya.

"Bersisik lu!" omel Woohyun. Myungsoo mendelik. "Berisik!"

"Iya, itu maksud gue. Lagian lu ngapa sih dah rusuh amat?" Woohyun kepo, maklum dia abis mandi sih jadi kudet.

"Itu katanya si Kyungsoo mau dateng kesini." timpal Sunggyu. Dua alis Woohyun terangkat. "Hah? Kyungsoo siapa?"

"Hadoh, masa lo nggak tau Kyungsoo? Itu si D.O Exo, Do Kyungsoo."

"D.O Exo?" loading seabad. Dasar lemot. =_='

"Oh! Si Dio yang mungil imut-imut bin ucul itu ya?" serempak member Infinite mengangguk. Sebagian ada yang ngerasa mules denger ucapan alay si main vocal tersebut. Woohyun mengernyit dahi. "Lah, trus masalahnya apaan?"

"Masalahnya, Myungsoo hyung itu suka banget sama Kyungsoo hyung." Sungjong masukin pensil di saku kiri dadanya trus mandang ke semua member. "Alias naksir sama itu cowo mungil."

Semua member, terutama Myungsoo melotot kaget. "Kok lo bisa tau sih, Jong?"

"Ya elah, udah keliatan kali hyung dari cara lo natep Kyungsoo hyung kayak gimana. Lo tuh suka senyum-senyum ala psikopat gitu tiap liat Kyungsoo hyung senyum atau tingkahnya yang ngegemesin. Lo juga suka galau gitu persis korban iklan snack j*tz kalo liat Kyungsoo hyung murung atau sedih. Emosi jiwa kalo liat Kyungsoo hyung ditoel-toel plus digrepe sana-sini sama orang. Udah keliatan kali." jelas Sungjong. Semua member langsung mengo denger omongannya si magnae.

Myungsoo tersentak kaget saat Sungjong natep dia tajem. "Apa lagi kalo lagi sendirian di kamar, Myungsoo hyung selalu natepin foto-foto Kyungsoo hyung yang dia simpen diem-diem dalem laptopnya itu pake tatapan nafsu gitu. Dan juga gue pernah ngeliat mukanya merah kayak nahan sesuatu sambil megang –hmppffttt.." Myungsoo langsung ngebekep mulut Sungjong pake tangannya.

_Gila! Nih anak tau semua rahasia gue! Bahaya! Gawat!_ Jerit Myungsoo dalem hati.

"Nggak usah diomongin bagian yang itu, pe'a! Sejak kapan lu jadi evil?!" Myungsoo melotot, sedang Sungjong nyengir sambil nge'piss' pake tangannya.

"Megang apaan, Jong?" Sungyeol kepo, Myungsoo balik natep dia. "Kagak ada, hyung. Nih bocah cuman asal ngomong aja."

"Waa~ pasti lu mikir jorok, ya? Ketahuan!" Dongwoo nebak, mukanya excited banget. Myungsoo ngedelik tajem. "Kagak! Enak aje lu, hyung!"

"Halah, ngeles aje lu bisanya. Ntar, Kyungsoo dateng gue kasih tau ah."

"Eh! Jangan dong! Ntar imej gue jadi jelek di matanya!" Myungsoo udah bertekuk lutut di depan Dongwoo nempelin kakinya sambil mohon-mohon cirambayan, sedangkan Dongwoo keenakan ama peran antagonisnya. Kapan lagi gue ngebully ini bocah tengil atu, pikirnya.

**TING TONG **

Semua member berhenti ngerusuh, bel dorm mereka bunyi.

**TING TONG TING TONG **

Lagi.

"Siapa tuh?" tanya Hoya.

Myungsoo berkeringat dingin. "Jangan-jangan itu Kyungsoo? Aaaaaaa gimana iniii? Hyung, gue udah ganteng belum? Udah wangi, kan?! Mana lensa kontak gue? Manaaaaaa!? Aaaaaaa~" Myungsoo balik ngider kesana-kemari. Rusuh ngebelatakin meja, kasur sama lemari laci, nggak nyante, men. -_-'

**PLETAK **

"Aduh!"

"Berisik lu, ukuran baju!"

"Udeh, Myung. Lu udah cakep, kok."

"Iye, bener. Kyungsoo nggak bakalan kabur ngeliat muka lu. Palingan empet doang liat muka lu."

"Tapi kan, Myungsoo tuh cakep Dongwoo hyung."

"Iye dah, yang soulmate mah beda."

"Hyung! Gue nggak mau tau, pokoknya lu benahin lagi ini kamar! Gue udah cape beberes tau. Kalo nggak, gue bakar semua majalah kesayangan lo!"

"Waaaaa jangan dibakar Sungjooooong~"

_Dasar sarap semua_. Batin Sunggyu.

Memilih meninggalkan kamar kacau balau Myungsoo, sang leader berjalan ke arah pintu kemudian membuka pintunya.

"Pagi, Sunggyu hyung!"

Sunggyu melongo. Kini dihadapannya, berdiri cowo kecil mengenakan kaos hijau cerah dipadukan cardigan coklat sewarna rambut jambulnya, skinny jeans warna krem dan sneakers warna hijau bergaris putih. Dia membawa plastik yang bisa ditebak isinya pasti makanan.

Sunggyu terdiam, menatap Kyungsoo dari atas hingga bawah trus balik lagi ke atas. Oh, sepertinya matahari bersinar begitu terang, wajah Kyungsoo berkilauan bak mutiara abis panen.

"Sunggyu hyung, boleh aku masuk?" tersentak, Sunggyu bergeser ke samping seraya mengestur tangan mempersilakan sang tamu masuk.

"T-tentu, Kyungsoo-ya. Ayo masuk." Kyungsoo berjalan lebih dulu, di ikuti Sunggyu dari belakang setelah menutup pintu. "Myungsoo ada di dalem, duduk aja dulu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian duduk di sofa. "Aku membawa Kimchi sphagetti dan kimbap buatanku sendiri untuk kalian. Semoga member Infinite menyukainya." Kyungsoo menaruh plastiknya di meja depannya duduk. Sunggyu menyahut, "Aduh, banyak banget bikinnya. Padahal nggak perlu repot-repot Kyungsoo-ya."

"Nggak repot kok, hyung. Ini pertama kali aku main ke dorm kalian. Karena terlalu bersemangat jadinya bikin sebanyak ini."

"Uh, makasih Kyungsoo-ya. Kamu baik banget. Pantes Myungsoo suka banget sama kamu." Sunggyu duduk di samping Kyungsoo sambil mengelus lembut pahanya. Kesempatan, eh?

Muka Kyungsoo seketika merah, kaget. "Eh, Myungsoo hyung suka sama aku?"

"Iya, nggak cuman dia aja. Semua member Infinite juga suka sama kamu. Aku juga."

Kyungsoo blushing parah, ngeliat Sunggyu. "H-hyung nggak bercanda, kan?"

Sunggyu terkikik, "Iya. Kamu kan baik, siapa sih yang nggak suka kamu?"

Kyungsoo menunduk malu. "O-oh, gitu ya."

Sunggyu senyum kemudian tersentak, "Oh ya, sampai lupa. Kamu mau minum apa, Kyungsoo-ya?"

"Em, air mineral aja hyung. Kebetulan aku haus."

"Oke."

Sunggyu masuk ke dapur untuk mengambil air mineral untuk Kyungsoo kemudian kembali ke ruang tengah. Kyungsoo meminum airnya sampai habis. Sepertinya benar-benar kelelahan.

Oh, aliran air tersebut sedikit mengalir dari sudut bibir Kyungsoo, melewati dagunya, dan turun ke leher putihnya. Tanpa sadar, Sunggyu menelan ludah kasar. Pemandangan tadi entah mengapa begitu sexy di matanya. Bayangan wajah Kyungsoo yang sendu dengan kerlingan mata seakan pasrah berkelebat di pikirannya. Sang leader menggelengkan kepalanya keras untuk mengusir bayangan tersebut. Ada perasaan aneh mengganjal di hatinya.

_Mengapa aku membayangkannya seperti itu?!_ Jerit hatinya.

"Sunggyu hyung.." Kyungsoo melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka Sunggyu, si hamster tersentak. "O-oh, kenapa Kyungsoo-ya?"

"Hyung kok ngelamun? Kenapa?"

"Hah? Ahahahaha.. Nggak kok, aku nggak ngelamun. Tadi cuman sempet kepikiran sesuatu." Sunggyu sontak berdiri tegap, garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang kebetulan gatel. "Oh, iya. Kamu kan mau ketemu Myungsoo. Tunggu bentar ya, hyung panggilin dulu."

"Em!" Kyungsoo senyum manis.

Setelahnya Sunggyu langsung ngebut ke kamar Myungsoo sambil megangin dada kirinya yang berdebar cepat.

_Hah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?_ Batinnya.

Pas nyampe di depan pintu kamar Myungsoo, Sunggyu mengangkat sebelah alis melihat keadaan di depan matanya.

"Lo pade lagi ngapain, sih?"

Terlihat sang pemilik kamar, Myungsoo sedang duduk di kursi dengan tubuh terikat, juga para member yang mengelilinginya sambil bersidekap tangan di depan dada. Mukanya udah nangis cirambayan, ngelunturin coretan bulet-bulet dari spidol warna merah. Untung aja nggak ampe ingusan, bisa dijadiin bulan-bulanan sama hyungnya nanti. Sungjong nggak termasuk karena dia kan masih polos.

"Ini pelajaran buat Myungsoo hyung yang udah bikin kamar kita jadi kayak kapal pecah, hyung." Sunggyu noleh, menatap Sungjong. Memicing tajam. "Trus kamu kok ikut-ikutan ngegambarin bulet-bulet kecil di mukanya Myungsoo?"

Sungjong nyengir, ngumpetin spidol merahnya di belakang badan. "Hehe, cuman iseng doang, hyung."

"Hyung, tolong lepasin aku." Myungsoo udah natep lesu ke arah sang leader. Kasian juga, sih kalo digituin terus.

Sunggyu natep member lain yang siul-siul gaje, pura nggak tau. Pasti ini gara-gara hasutan member yang lain. Menghela nafas, Sunggyu nyamperin Myungsoo trus membuka iketannya.

"Udeh, jangan nangis lagi. Lo keliatan jelek, tau ga. Sono cuci muka. Kyungsoo udah nungguin di ruang tengah, noh." Sunggyu mendorong Myungsoo masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Tapi hyung, muka gue gimana?"

"Ya udah lah, ga papa. Kyungsoo nggak bakal kabur ini abis liat muka lu. Palingan mules doang. Udah sono lu masuk!"

**BRAK **

Myungsoo di tendang masuk ke kamar mandi sama sang leader. Waduh, serem juga si hamster kalo marah.

Member lainnya heran ngeliat sikap Sunggyu yang berubah ngebaik-baikin Myungsoo. Padahal sebelumnya si Sunggyu lagi gedek banget sama itu curut atu.

"Hyung, kok ngebaik-baikin dia sih? Perasaan tadi lo esmosi deh sama dia." Woohyun ngangkat sebelah alis. Sunggyu muterin bola mata males. "Yang bener tuh emosi."

"Iye, itu maksud gue. Ada apaan emang?"

"Ada deh, kepo banget lu."

Woohyun melotot kaget dan bersiap buat lempar laci ke itu leader anjay yang lagi senyum sok misterius gitu, tapi diurungin sama dia. Kalo dia menganiaya leader Infinite, bisa-bisa dibakar sama inspirit nanti. Bisa jadi gosong kayak areng. Ogah banget -_-'

* * *

**Kyungsoo x Myungsoo **

* * *

Sekarang Myungsoo lagi duduk di deket Kyungsoo. Member yang lain nguping dibalik tembok deket sofa tempat mereka duduk. Tadi pas pertama ngeliat Myungsoo, si mungil kaget. Trus nanya-nanyain keadaan si ukuran baju, kurang lebih begini : "Hyung, mukanya kenapa? Nggak apa-apa, kan?" "Apa ada yang sakit? Mau ku obati?" "Hyung, aku khawatir sama kamu."

Adaw, nggak kuku deh.

Myungsoo udah melayang ke awang-awang karena perhatian Kyungsoo. Seneng pake banget dia pujaan hatinya kepo sama keadaannya. Kalo nggak ada Kyungsoo, si ukuran baju udah joget iwak peyek kali dari tadi. Berasa kejatohan samsung S5 dari langit. Rada lebay sih emang, tapi yah kurang lebih itu perasaannya Myungsoo sekarang.

"Hyung.."

"…"

"Myungsoo hyung.."

"…"

"Myungsoo hyung!"

**GEDUBRAK **

"Adaw!" Myungsoo jatoh ke bawah karena bentakan Kyungsoo. Maklum dianya gugup, duduknya nggak nyante, dikiiit banget di sofa kayak yang lagi naek angkotan umum yang desek-desekan dan berakhir ke bentur meja di depannya.

"Omo! Hyung!" Kyungsoo bantu Myungsoo duduk di sofa. Ikutan ngelus-elus kepala Myungsoo yang ke bentur tadi. Myungsoo yang dari tadi masih ngeringis sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya seketika terdiam. Kyungsoo deket banget sama dia. Bisa dia cium wangi Kyungsoo yang khas, kayak wangi bayi. Dan itu membuat wajahnya memerah tanpa sadar. Ditambah lagi leher putih Kyungsoo yang terekspos di depan matanya karena dia lagi rada nunduk dielus-elus Kyungsoo, makin merah dah tuh muka.

Kyungsoo yang sadar diliatin Myungsoo dari tadi juga ikutan memerah. Dia melepas elusannya dari kepala Myungsoo seraya bergumam maaf. Myungsoo merutuk dalam hati karena Kyungsoo berhenti elus-elusin kepalanya. Kan, lumayan bro. Belaian gratis. Tapi, jauh dalam lubuk hati Myungsoo, dia nggak mau dibelai-belai. Dia maunya jadi pihak yang ngebelai-belai. Apalagi ngebelai Kyungsoo yang mungil, imut dan manis. Uuhh~ pengen bangeeet.

"Oh, ya. Myungsoo hyung apa yang mau diomongin? " Myungsoo tersentak dari lamunannya. Menatap gugup lelaki mungil di depannya. Alasan dia minta Kyungsoo datang ke dorm tuh buat nembak dia di hadapan member Infinite. Bahkan kemaren malam Myungsoo sampe harus begadang latihan cara nembak yang romantis dengan objek boneka teddy milik Sungjong. Rada aneh juga sih, secara dia nembaknya pas itu boneka lagi di peluk Sungjong semaleman. Udik udah kayak anak ilang gitu. Mana si magnae nggak ngeh lagi, nyenyak banget molornya. Tapi pas udah ngadepin Kyungsoo yang asli, semua usaha latihannya luntur bak kotoran di baju yang dicuci. Gemeteran dia, bro. Mana Kyungsoo cantik banget. Myungsoo suka banget sama dia.

"Ah? Em, itu.. Ng, anu.." Myungsoo gelagapan, bingung mau ngomong apa. Jantungnya udah deg-degan nggak karuan. Padahal tinggal bilang aku suka sama kamu doang trus jadian deh, entar malem langsung 'ehem-ehem'an. Yang terakhir sih, khayalan Myungsoo doang.

"Anu? Hyung dianuin? Sama siapa?" Kyungsoo melotot kaget, Myungsoo juga ikutan melotot. "Nggak, nggak! Hyung nggak ada dianuin sama siapa-siapa! Kamu salah paham, Kyungsoo-ya."

"Oh, kirain. Habisnya hyung bilang anu-anuan, sih. Kan kepo siapa yang udah bisa naklukin hati hyung."

Myungsoo nunduk malu-malu garong, "Em, sebenernya sih emang ada." Kyungsoo membola, "Hah, jadi ada yang ngeanu-anuin hyung? Tadi hyung bilang nggak ada!" sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Myungsoo acak-acak mukanya, "Bukan, dibilang nggak ada! Maksud hyung, ada seseorang yang udah naklukin hati hyung." Kyungsoo balik muka kepo. "Seriusan, hyung? Siapa orang itu?"

"Em, kalo hyung bilang itu kamu gimana, Soo?" Kyungsoo diem, mukanya rada merah. "Hyung suka sama kamu, Kyungsoo-ya."

Semenit.

Dua menit.

Lima menit.

Kyungsoo masih membatu, dan kepala Myungsoo udah berasap nungguin jawaban si mungil. Sedangkan member lain yang ngintipin udah pada gigit boneka Sungjong sedangkan sang pemilik lagi nangis sambil dibekep Woohyun.

"Aku juga suka sama hyung." Myungsoo berkedip. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali kemudian menganga lebar. "K-kamu serius, Kyungsoo-ya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Iya. Aku juga suka semua member Infinite. Sunggyu hyung juga."

"H-hah? Maksudnya? Hyung nggak ngerti." Myungsoo menggeleng tak percaya. "Kan, kata Sunggyu hyung, kalian semua suka sama aku karena aku baik. Makanya aku juga suka sama kalian, karena kalian baik." Kyungsoo senyum, Myungsoo melongo, dan member yang tersisa menatap Sunggyu yang udah cengar-cengir sambil nge'piss'.

**JEDEEERRRR **

**ZRAAASSSHHH **

"Ya ampun, turun hujan. Aku harus cepet-cepet pulang. Myungsoo hyung, aku pulang dulu. Salam buat member yang lain." Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursi diikuti Myungsoo yang menatapnya melas. Saat Kyungsoo hendak beranjak, Myungsoo menarik tangannya, membuat lelaki mungil itu berbalik. Myungsoo menatap dalam sang pujaan hati.

"Jangan pergi, Kyungsoo-ya."

Iseng, si Dongwoo nyetel ringtone Jyj- In Heaven berulang-ulang. Nambah suasana galau aja. Maklum lah, buat mendukung jalannya sandiwara Myungsoo. Dasar serigala berbulu garong. =_='

"K-kenapa, hyung?" Myungsoo mendekat pada Kyungsoo, "Kamu salah jika kamu mengartikan rasa suka hyung sama kamu cuman karena baik." Myungsoo mengambil kedua tangan Kyungsoo lalu menggengamnya. "Itu cuman salah satu alasan. Tapi aku nggak suka sama kamu sebagai teman, melainkan lebih." Myungsoo menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah padam. "Aku suka sama kamu, aku sayang sama kamu, dan aku cinta sama kamu, Kyungsoo."

**Degh, degh, degh**

Jantung keduanya berdebar dengan cepat pun wajah mereka yang memerah. Sementara member yang lain udah gigit baju masing-masing. Gregetan bin gemes ngeliat adegan double Soo yang manis banget kayak gulali enjot di pasar malem deket dorm mereka.

"Kyungsoo, kamu mau kan, jadi pacar aku?"

Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa berarti. Kyungsoo menunduk dan melepas genggaman tangan Myungsoo, membuat hatinya dan semua member mencelos melihatnya. "Maaf, hyung. Aku nggak bisa."

Kyungsoo menatap dalam mata Myungsoo dengan wajah sendu. "Aku nggak bisa.."

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**THE END **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Tapi bo'ong! Nyiahahaha *digaplok* **

**Oke, kita lanjut lagi **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

Myungsoo mukanya udah melas, jelek banget. Dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan perasaan tersakiti.

"A-aku mengerti maksudmu, Kyungsoo-ya. Maaf udah bikan kamu nggak nyaman sama perasaanku." Myungsoo berbalik memunggungi Kyungsoo. Mencoba menegarkan hatinya karena dia adalah lelaki sejati yang pantang menyerah dan putus asa. Walaupun hatinya kini harus menahan perih yang tak terkira.

"Hei, bodoh!" Myungsoo yang tadinya beranjak kini mendadak berhenti mendengar seruan sang pujaan hati. Menoleh sedikit, dia mendapati wajah datar Kyungsoo yang memicing tajam padanya.

"Kyungsoo-ya. Apa kau.. baru saja menyebutku.. Bodoh?" Myungsoo menujuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah tak percaya. Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap. "Iya, kau. Memang siapa lagi disini yang bisa ku panggil bodoh selain kau?"

Myungsoo menatap sedih. Hatinya mencelos. Sudah ditolak, diejek bodoh pula. Sungguh, dia memang lelaki paling malang di dunia. Takdir benar-benar kejam.

"Apa hanya sebatas itu kemampuanmu, hyung?" Myungsoo menatap heran Kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang bersidekap tangan di depannya. Bahkan airmatanya yang tadi sempat mengalir mendadak berhenti karena kepo sama omongan Kyungsoo.

"A-apa maksudmu, Kyungsoo-ya?"

"Kau pikir apa alasanku menolakmu?"

"Tentu karena kau tidak menyukaiku. Kau hanya menyukaiku sebagai teman, tidak lebih."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "Memangnya kau pikir wajahku yang selalu memerah jika di dekatmu itu karena aku demam, huh?" Myungsoo menatap tak mengerti padanya. "Kau pikir wajahku yang selalu berpaling saat mendengar kata-kata manismu itu apa karena aku membencimu, hyung?"

Myungsoo mengangguk ragu. "Kurasa.. begitu."

Kyungsoo mengacak-acak wajahnya frustasi. Ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu lelaki sebodoh Myungsoo. "Itu artinya kau benar-benar bodoh, hyung."

Myungsoo menunduk, "Iya, aku tahu. Aku memang bodoh karena telah berani mencintaimu."

Nadi leher Kyungsoo mencuat, "Iya, benar! Kau memang laki-laki paling bodoh yang ada di muka bumi!" kemudian menerjang Myungsoo dengan pukulan-pukulan dan tendangan ke tubuhnya yang kini meringkuk di bawah sofa sembari merintih sakit.

"Aduh, hentikan Kyungsoo-ya. Sakit, aduh."

"Rasakan ini jelek! Dasar bodoh! Rasakan!"

**SRET **

"Akh!"

**BRUGH **

Kyungsoo yang hendak menendang kembali Myungsoo malah terpeleset karpet kamar dan kini terjatuh menimpa Myungsoo yang terbaring di lantai. Myungsoo yang kaget, hanya bisa menatap Kyungsoo di atas tubuhnya. Bisa dilihatnya mata bulat Kyungsoo yang membesar menatapnya. Pun tangannya bertumpu di atas dadanya, sementara tangannya sendiri kini melingkar manis di pinggang ramping si pemuda mungil, mencengkramnya lembut. Myungsoo tersentak ketika Kyungsoo menatap dalam matanya dengan pipi bersemburat merah tipis.

"Mengapa kau tidak peka terhadap perasaanku, hyung?" Myungsoo terkesiap saat tangan yang bertumpu pada dadanya kini berganti dengan dada hangat milik Kyungsoo, tak lupa tangannya melingkari tubuh lelaki yang lebih tua. Bisa dirasakannya kini jantung Kyungsoo berdetak kencang. Kepala yang bersandar di dadanya, tentu bisa dia pastikan sang pujaan hati pun mendengar degup jantungnya yang menggebu-gebu.

"Jantungmu berdetak dengan cepat." Myungsoo batuk sebentar, "Kau juga bisa merasakannya kan, hyung? Jantung ini selalu berdebar cepat tiap kali didekatmu."

Myungsoo menatap Kyungsoo yang mengangkat kepalanya, "Aku memang menolakmu." kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Menatap apapun selain wajah Kyungsoo. "Tatap aku, hyung."

Myungsoo menatap ragu, terlihat wajah Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi marah, kesal, sedih, dan juga kecewa bercampur menjadi satu. Wajar bila Kyungsoo bersikap begitu. Tapi, mengapa dia harus merasa sedih dan juga kecewa?

"Aku menolakmu. Aku tidak bisa.. jika tidak menjadi pacarmu, hyung."

Myungsoo berkedip, sekali, dua kali, kemudian matanya membulat. Mencoba mencerna ucapan sang pujaan hati.

"Aku juga menyukaimu." Myungsoo mendudukan dirinya dengan Kyungsoo terduduk dipangkuannya. "Aku juga menyayangimu." Kemudian menatap mata Kyungsoo yang berbinar sama seperti miliknya. "Dan, aku juga mencintaimu, Myungsoo hyung."

"K-kau serius Kyungsoo-ya?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, manis. "Iya, aku serius. Dan juga, aku mau menjadi pacarmu."

"Kyungsoo~" Myungsoo memeluk erat tubuh mungil yang kini telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. "Aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu!"

Kyungsoo pun memeluk erat tubuh Myungsoo, membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang kekasih sembari menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, hyung."

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH~"

Member Infinite yang sedari tadi mengintip pun langsung bersorak-sorai. Heboh banget. Mereka muncul di depan MyungKyung trus celebrate sambil nari a man in love. Untung aja nggak ada yang lempar barang sana-sini, bakal tawuran nanti dan bisa-bisa dorm meledak. Oke, ini teramat lebay. Yuk, balik ke cerita.

Sepasang kekasih yang barusan terkejut ngeliat member Infinite di depan mereka ampe speacless. Nggak tau mesti marah atau malu. Selesai menari, semua member langsung salaman sama MyungKyung.

"Selamat ya~" –Sunggyu

"Yang langgeng." –Hoya

"Jangan ribut kayak tadi, bikin gua gemes tau ga." –Dongwoo

"Lu jangan cengeng menye-menye kayak tadi dong, Myung. Bikin malu aja." –Woohyun

"Aduh, aku terharu deh. Kalian romantis banget tadi." –Sungyeol

"Myungsoo hyung, aku nggak mau tau, pokoknya jangan putus sama Kyungsoo hyung. Titik! Nggak pake koma!" –Sungjong

MyungKyung seneng banget member Infinite care sama mereka. Yah, walaupun Myungsoo rada jengkel juga pas tau ternyata mereka ngintipin dia sama Kyungsoo berduaan.

"Ehem, tapi itu posisi kok nggak nahan banget, sih." Woohyun menunjuk Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk dipangkuan Myungsoo. Sadar posisinya, Kyungsoo beranjak namun tertahan oleh cengkraman tangan Myungsoo di pinggangnya. "H-hyung.."

"Tadi kamu udah bikin aku ngerasa patah hati. Jadi sekarang kamu harus dapet hukuman dariku, Kyungie baby." Myungsoo mendekat dan menguarkan nafasnya di sekitar bibir Kyungsoo, membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Let's get a room, babe." Myungsoo langsung berdiri sambil menggendong sang kekasih ala koala kemudian ngebut ke kamar MyungGyuJong dan menguncinya.

Member yang tertinggal pun hanya bisa menatap syok pintu kamar Myungsoo. Dan kini suara-suara desahan pun mulai terdengar.

"A-ahh.. Emmhh.."

"Umhh.. Tubuhmu indah, baby.. Dan juga wangi anggur, aku suka.. Mmhh"

"M-myungsoo hyunghh.. Ahh!"

"Panggil aku Myungie, Kyungie baby.. Nghh.."

"Ummhh, g-geli.. Myungiehh hyunghh.. Ahh.."

"Nikmatilah Kyungie.. Kau akan merasakan yang lebih dari ini.. Desahkan namaku dengan cara sensual.. Mmhh.."

"Emmhh! Myung-iehh hyunghh.."

"Yahh, begitu baby.. Kau sungguh sexy.. Umhh, yummy.."

"Ahh, p-pelan-pelan.. Myungie hyunghh.. Unghh.."

"I'm sorry, honey Aku akan membuatmu merasakan nirwana sebentar lagi.. Hmmhh.."

"A-ahh! Myungieh hyunghh.. L-lagihh.. Aanghh.."

"As your wish, baby.."

"O-ohh, hyungiehh.. Ahh!"

"Gotcha! Ayo kita masuk permainan inti.."

"T-tapi hyunghh a-aku.."

"Ssstt, tidak ada tapi-tapian, Kyungie baby.."

"Ahh.. Hyunghh.."

"Lihat? Penisku sudah keras, sayang.. Tidak ada waktu untuk menunggu dan aku sudah tidak sabar.."

"AKH! SAKIT MYUNGIE HYUNGHH!"

"Oh, shit.. Lubangmu begitu ketat, sayang.. Unghh nikmatnya.."

"Sakit, hyunghh.. Keluarkan.. Hiks.. Aakh!"

"Uh, tidak bisa, Kyungie.. Ini sudah masuk setengahnya.. Sabar ya, sayang.."

"Ukh, sakit hyungie.. Hiks.."

"Jangan menangis, sayang.. Setelah rasa sakitnya hilang, kau akan segera merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara.. Akan ku bawa kau menuju surga segera.. Aahhh.."

"Nghh.. Bergeraklah Myungie hyung.."

"With my pleasure, baby.."

"Akh.. Ahh, p-pelan-pelan hyungiehh.. Enghh.. Ahh.."

"Oh, kau tidak tahu rasanya di jepit, Kyung.. Penisku sungguh gatal ingin buru-buru menyodokmu.. Mmhh.. Oh, yeahh.."

"Uhh, Myungie hyunghh.. Ucapanmu.. Kotor.. Aanghh.."

"Semakin digerak semakin menyempit.. Uhh, aku penasaran sedalam apa aku bisa menggenjot lubangmu.. Sshhh, ahhh.. Sungguh nikmat, baby.."

"Emmhhh.. Myungie hyunghh.. Nghh.. Akhh!"

"Gotcha! I found it.. Oh, yeah.. Bagaimana Kyungie? Kau bisa merasakannya kan? Ssshh.."

"Aahh, yahh.. Yahh, hyungiehh.. L-lagihh, lebihh cepat.. Anghh.."

"Okh, fuck your bitchy hole! Makan ini sayang, kau pasti lapar kan, hah? Eat my huge dick, babe.. Mmhhh.."

"Ahhh! Hyunghh.. A-aku inginhh.."

"Yes, baby.. Come with me.."

"AKH! HYUNG~"

"ERGH KYUNGIE!"

"…"

"…"

Hening sejenak melanda ruangan. Member Infinite yang masih membatu menatap horor di depan kamar Myungsoo. Bahkan Sungjong sudah menangis ketakutan sambil memeluk boneka teddy bearnya.

"Enghh.. Aku lelah, Myungie hyung.."

"Tidak bisa, baby.. Kau lihat? Penisku masih menacap lubangmu dan ia kembali mengeras.. Ayo kita coba doggy style!"

"Tapi, hyung.. Akhhh!"

"Oh, sial.. Lubangmu makin ketat.."

"Ohh, hyungiehh.. Enghh, lagihh.. C-cepatlahh.. Mmhhh.."

"As your wish, My Kyungie.. Anghh.. Ssshhh.."

Baiklah, kita tinggalkan pasangan kekasih yang hendak memulai ronde kedua dan selanjutnya. Bagaimana dengan member lain di luar sana?

Mata semua member udah pada melotot di depan kamar Myungsoo, untung nggak ada yang ngegelinding keluar, ngeri kali. Keringat dingin bahkan sudah mengucur dari dahi mereka. Saat mata ke semua member berpapasan, mereka serempak mengangguk dan langsung ngebut keluar, ngebanting pintu dorm. Membuat para pejalan kaki di sekitar mereka kaget melihat penampilan kusut para member Infinite.

Satu kalimat sama yang mereka teriakan adalah,

"DASAR VISUAL MESUM!"

**_REAL END_ **

**Nagi's bacotan : **

**Hey, yo! Gue balik lagi bawa ff MyungKyung! Ada yang nungguin? **

**Readers : KAGAK! *nagi pundung di bawah kasur***

**Maaf beribu-ribu maaf buat readers yang nungguin ff2 chaptered gue yang belom kelar-kelar juga ampe sekarang, belom bisa gue publish dalam waktu dekat. Maaf banget T.T **

**Oke, lanjut! Gimana sama ff MyungKyung ini? Mudah2an pada suka, ye. Maaf yang biasnya L sama member Infinite pada OOC alias super duper gue nistain disini. #bow maaf juga typho bertebaran dimana-mana #dikulitinkarnamintamaapmulu**

**Ini rated M dan cuman dalam bentuk percakapan lagi ._.v Maaf, ye. *prasaan maaf melulu* Abisnya gue masih coba-coba bikin nc yang baik dan benar. Dan semua butuh proses, juga kosakata gue yang masih minim banget. Tapi gue bakal berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membuat rated M yang luar biasa hot. Mudah2an tapi ._.v**

**Yang masih nungguin sekuel Introvert masih tahap pengerjaan. Idenya kabur lagi, men. Mana si Kris nggak mau nyumbang ide pula. **

_**"Gue kan cuman meranin skenario yang lo buat doang, thor. Sebagai penulis, seharusnya lo profesional dong. Jangan minta pendapat pemain! Udah, ah gue mau ngerape Kyungie dulu. Dasar lu ganggu orang in de hoy aje." **_

**Gitu katanya, sambil ngelenggang pergi bak model catwalk papan selonjoran. Songong ye, emang. Ya udah lah. -_-'  
**

**Okelah, kebanyakan ngebacot gue kayaknya.**

**Yang nunggu KaiHanSoo nanti bakal dapet kejutan dari kisah mereka. xD **

**Boleh review dong, ya? *kedip2 mata* **

**See U beib~ *jzipokin readers atu2***


End file.
